


As Requested by Anthony J Crowley

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, buggery!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley asks Aziraphale to partake in some roleplay...





	As Requested by Anthony J Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Contains consensual non-consent. Always keep things safe, sane and consensual!

Aziraphale put Crowley across his lap and raked his nails down the demon's back. "You do **not **go through my private papers like that."

He spat on his hand, and crudely lubed up Crowley's anus. There was a noise of surprise from beneath him, and then he was roughly fingering the demon.

Crowley had gone rigid on his lap, and was making small panicked noises. Aziraphale worried he'd gone too far, but the frightened sounds slowly morphed into a steady hiss of pleasure.

Reassured, the angel used four fingers to pry Crowley open and spat again, directly into the demon's hole. Then he pushed the demon onto the floor, still face down, and straddled his legs.

"Filthy little snake."

Crowley writhed at the words, and Aziraphale grabbed his long hair, pinning him further to the floor. He twisted his fingers, and heard the demon gasp in pain.

Sitting back, the angel used the fingers of both hands hooked into Crowley's anus, and pulled them cruelly apart. Crowley shuddered and moaned.

"I think it's time someone fucked some sense into you," said Aziraphale, pulling Crowley up onto all fours. He unzipped his trousers, and was almost surprised at his own arousal.

Forgoing any lubrication save his own saliva, Aziraphale rubbed the head of his cock against Crowley's anus, before thrusting in.

There was a shout from the demon, followed by a shaky intake of breath. Aziraphale was paying close attention to the noises Crowley was making, but still didn't let up in the slightest as he pulled back and slammed home again. Crowley jerked forward at the force of it, but the angel only reached forward and twisted his fingers into the demon's red hair again, and pulled him back onto his eager cock.

Building a rhythm, Aziraphale would thrust forward, before pulling Crowley back to be impaled again. The demon was making animal noises of fear, but they were mingled with hisses of satisfaction. Crowley's arms eventually gave way, and his head slumped to the floor, but Aziraphale did nothing to let up the pace, forcing the demon to arch his back into an inhuman position and leaving his arse just where the angel wanted it.

Aziraphale fucked the demon angrily, using his body with no regards to pain or exhaustion. Crowley was in a stupor, unable to move or protest. The angel's pace increased, and he snapped his hips back one last time, before driving in with a shout, and filling Crowley with come.

For one final indignity, Aziraphale pushed the demon forward off of his cock, and sat back to watch his ejaculate slowly leak out of the demon's abused arsehole. Then he slathered his fingers in come, and smeared it into Crowley's beautiful hair.

Crowley began to shake, and suddenly banged his left fist on the floor. Aziraphale's face instantly softened, and he scooped the bony demon off of the floor and onto the bed. A wave of the hand, and they were both clean and snuggled under the duvet.

"Too much?

"No... Jussssst right.". The demon curled into Aziraphale's chest, burying himself in the angel's soft body and feeling warm and small.

"Thanksss," he hissed. "It was just what I wanted."

Aziraphale kissed his beautiful demon's forehead. "I'm glad."


End file.
